Coming Soon
by IdleWit
Summary: I just thought I'd write a funny encounter between Angel and Angelus since their wasn't any. Just a short fic.


Angelus stared out at L.A from the rooftop, a cruel smile playing at his lips, his time was coming... soon. He knew he was there, he didn't turn around. He came to stand beside him, "What is this?" he asked.

"Angel," he said laughing, "Always were the stupid one."

"Yeah well were the same person dumb ass," he snapped.

"That's not what you tell your friends. Nuh-uh," he put on a high falsetto voice, '_Exactly what he sounds like,'_ he thought, "Me and Angelus were not the same person. You see I'm a prissy little girl and he, oh my god he used to kill people." he gasped, circling Angel now, his hands clasped to his chest. "Oh Buffy please comfort me, no wait I'm such a poof and big bad Angelus might get out, no better that I leave for L.A were I can start up a detective agency and hire a sexy girl, there's no way I can be tempted."

"I don't sound like that,"Angel said almost defensively.

"Angel it's time to admit your act like a poof," said Angelus, grinning.

"You wear leather pants," Angel raised his eyebrows.

Angelus laughed, "Best you can come up with? Like I was saying not too bright."

"You don't know where we are, do you," Angel said, Angelus laughed again.

"Angel were the same person, unfortunately, like you said. You can't use your own tactics against yourself."

"Why can't I just have normal dreams," Angel groaned, "One's that don't include you."

"I'm always there wh..."

"Yeah yeah," Angel put his hands up as if to surrender, "Whatever you say, will you just get over the "I'm always there and so evil crap," it's really starting to get boring."

"Hey, at least I'm not being used as a tool by every Tom Dick and bloody Wolfram and Hart" Angelus said, he hit a nerve.

"I'm not the one locked in a cage," Angel replied coldly. Right where Angelus wanted him.

"Yeah but you will be soon." Angelus said, laughing again.

"You laugh way too much," Angel muttered, "You know, I get why happiness turns me into you. Your like the damn happy puppy."

"And your like the sad one, but see Angel," Angelus said, clapping Angel on the back, "The happy puppy turned the sad puppy happy in the end."

"Right," said Angel, slipping away from his grip, "Whatever you say."

"You know I'm right," said Angelus, "You can feel it, you want it. That moment when you rip into your friend throat, feel their blood in your mouth. Especially that Cordelia, hell she's a dish. Can' t wait for that moment when I..."

"You won't be doing anything to her," Angel snarled, grabbing Angelus by the throat, "Cause your buried inside of me and there is no way I'm ever going to let you out."

"You," Angelus laughed, "What have you got to do with anything. You can't control me forever Angel, you know you don't want to. You just want to let go, give up, get out of the drivers seat and have a little bit of fun. All you have to do is let go, just for a moment..."

Angel let Angelus go, looking out on L.A. "That's never going to happen," he said.

"Why not," Angelus said, goading now, coming to stand beside him, "It's not like there's anything for you to live for, to do. You just keep on fighting, thinking one day it's going to make a difference, one day it's going to count. But now your starting to get smart, seeing what I always have. It doesn't make a difference, it doesn't count, nothing matters, nothings going to change. Humans are just going to keep on destroying themselves, why don't you just have some fun while there at it?"

"Because they need me," Angel gritted his teeth.

"Really? Like that girl who needed you yesterday, the one who saw your real face and ran screaming, "Oh get your big ugly face away from me mister." Do they really need you?... Or do you only want to feel as if they do?"

Angel was silent,_ 'This is fun',_ Angelus thought.

"I'm coming soon Angel," he said, "You can't stop me."

"Are you coming to the big screen or video?" Angel asked deadpan, "Cause you know I really don't like the cinemas, way too loud for my taste."

"No you prefer those damn Mandy concerts," Angelus growled.

"Those were the days," Angel smiled.

"Days of torture," Angelus snapped.

They stood their in silence then Angel started to tap his feet, then came the humming.

"Don't you dare," Angelus yelled out. _'Too late.'_

"Mandy," Angel started to sing, "I just want you to know, Oh Mandy..."

"Shut up," Angelus said, covering his ears. Angel kept singing, then his eyes snapped open.

Someone, Cordelia he guessed, had dropped something. He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily, he could remember Angelus, he had said he was coming, coming soon... then... Angel allowed himself a smile as he remembered, then he started to laugh. The dream seemed less daunting, he laughed harder as he remembered Angelus's horror struck face. He had been having these dreams for a while now this had been the only one were he had actually shut Angelus up. He made a resolution to buy the single he had seen in the shops, their was no way Angelus would be visiting him, not with that playing in his ear. He didn't see why Angelus though it was so horrible though, the song was quite pleasant at least that's what _he_ thought. Cordelia said he had good taste, well she was talking about clothes but wouldn't it apply for all areas? Angel shook his head from the thoughts and lay back down, Angelus wouldn't be coming, not ever. He started to hum Mandy again, closing his eyes. He fell asleep with the song playing in his head.


End file.
